A Trick Only Hibari Kyoya Can Do
by kolkolme
Summary: If there was anyone in the world who can turn on all of the Vongola Guardians as well as the Vongola and the Cavallone Bosses, then let me tell you who that person is. That person is no other than, the forever great, Hibari Kyoya! one-sidedAll18, implied?18
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi 2718

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, may Hibari Kyoya bite me to death if I am lying.**

_I am simply trying to get rid of my mental block. I hope this is will work. Right, so… before we start, just so you know, this fanfic is one of the many results of sleep deprivation, desperation and confusion, which is why, I am warning you now, beware of OOCness and mistakes. 'nuff said, I will try and enjoy myself as I do this, so I hope will enjoy reading too. Hai-hai! Let's start!_

* * *

**A Trick Only Hibari Kyoya Can Do**

"_If there was anyone in the world who can turn on all of the Vongola Guardians as well as the Vongola and the Cavallone Bosses, then let me tell you who that person is. That person is no other than, the forever great, Hibari Kyoya!"_

* * *

**Moment 1 part 1: **_**Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

* * *

Time was something that should not be wasted in a crucial situation such as this. Eventually, Vongola Decimo knew, he will have to face off with the boss of Millefiore Famiglia, which is why, no time must be wasted and every second must be spent training and becoming stronger.

"Nghaa…!"

A groan escaped Sawada's lips as his cloud guardian from the ten years of the future's tonfa hit him straight at the abdomen and sent him flying away, crashing on the nearby wall. Down on his butt; dying will flame died out, he shakily stood up, rubbing the damaged part in hopes to relieve the pain even for just a bit. Hibari Kyoya huffed in disappointment, "Is that all you got?" he taunted; lowering his weapon down as he walked closer to the brunette.

"O-one more time… I… I will do it right this time Hibari-san!" the other yelled as he chugged on a few pills of Hyper Dying Will pills and shifted to HDW Mode once more.

Hibari smirked as he shifted to defense position and let cloud flames engulf his tonfas, "That's more like it Sawada Tsunayoshi~", if Tsuna didn't know him better, he'd definitely think he moaned.

Shrugging the dirty train of thoughts that was about to take off, Tsuna took a deep breath. Gracefully, he spread his arms like wings and after closing his eyes and taking another deep breathe, his eyes blinked open and then… "X-Burner…"

Soon, both his hands emitted flames like how a rocket. The speed and velocity of the flame was so fast that it didn't take long enough before Hibari felt the impact.

Minutes passed by and the flame has not yet died out. After half an hour, the flame had finally died out.

Tsuna's eyes widened after realizing what he had just done, "H-Hibari-san!" he thought out loud.

"Hn. Not bad herbivore." from the back, he heard Hibari complement him.

Tsuna turned back only to see…

_'OH MY_ _GOD… I don't remember being gay…' _

Tsuna felt his member hardened as his eyes unconsciously traveled, Hibari's exposed torso, _'…so this is the power of the X-Burner… showing someone Hibari-san's hot body- GWRAAH! No Tsuna! No! Bad Tsuna…t-this is… so unrighteous!' _he mentally cried, trying his best to get rid of the perverted thoughts roaming in his mind.

Just as he was about to get rid of it, Hibari touched blood from the side of his forehead, "Oh… I'm bleeding." he plainly stated staring at the blood. Shrugging, he licked the blood off his fingers. He even went as far as putting the fingers in his mouth and sucking them a bit.

Feeling his cheeks heat up and his member hardening even more, Tsuna bit his lips, "A-ano H-Hibari-san… m-may I go to the bat-bathroom?" he asked, trying to hide his groin.

Hibari only glanced at him, "Sure, do what you want. You did a good job after all Sawada."

After hearing those words from Hibari, Tsuna ran off to the bathroom and did not come out… not for a while.

* * *

**End of Moment 1 part 1: **_**Moment 1 part 2… Up Next!**_

* * *

_This fanfic is actually just supposed to be a one-shot; however, I realized it'll become 'too long' so I decided to cut it in 8 parts instead. The flow would go just like this:_

_**Moment 1 part 1: 2718**_

_**Moment 1 part 2: 5918**_

_**Moment 1 part 3: 8018**_

_**Moment 2: Lam18 / TYL!Lam18**_

_**Moment 3: 3318**_

_**Moment 4: 9618**_

_**Moment 5: D18**_

_**(Last) Moment 6: 6918**_

_XD Heehee, I thought I'd let you know~! Veeeh! XDDD Right… so… Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please stay tuned! Reviews are welcomed whether they're compliments, criticisms, reactions or suggestions. _

_Have an awesome day~ ciao! XD_


	2. Gokudera Hayato 5918

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, may Gokudera Hayato bomb me dead if I'm lying.**

_Beware of OOCness and mistakes!_

* * *

**Moment 1 part 2: **_**Gokudera Hayato**_

* * *

It has been several hours since Sawada Tsunayoshi was last seen outside the bathroom. Ever since his spar with Hibari Kyoya had ended, the boy has never stepped out of the mentioned place and his right hand man, Gokudera Hayato could not help but to worry for his boss's welfare.

"J-juudaime? A-are you okay?" the silver haired boy knocked at the bathroom's door for the 59th time; however, just like the rest of his attempts to get his boss out of the comfort room, all he got in reply was a loud moan, which, once again, brought a blush on his cheeks.

Blushing, the silver haired man decided to just let his boss be thus exited the room wherein the bathroom is located, only to be greeted by Yamamoto, who wasn't as worried as he is, for he knew exactly what was going on with their boss, "Maa maa Gokudera, I told you Tsuna will be fine, so just leave him alone for a while, neh~?" he assured and attempted to give the other a one-armed hug.

Gokudera slapped the arm away, "Shut up baseball idiot! Don't tell me what to do! I know what to do!" he yelled at him.

Yamamoto was about to say something logical when the thought hit Gokudera like a lightning bolt, "Hibari Kyoya…" he muttered out loud.

Yamamoto raised a brow, "G-gokudera?" he stammered, sort of getting a hunch of what Gokudera had in mind right now. Somehow, his instincts did not fail him at all when Gokudera spoke up, stomping to the direction of the skylark's nest, "Hibari… I'll kill him! He must have done something to juudaime for him to act like that!"

Before Yamamoto could stop his hot-headed friend, the storm guardian was already nowhere to be found.

* * *

Gokudera stomped towards Hibari's room, _'Damn that Hibari… he must have done something to juudaime. I will never forgive him for this!' _not bothering to get rid of his deadly thoughts for the raven haired cloud guardian, the silver haired continued stomping until he finally reached the other's room.

Not bothering to knock, he kicked the door open and– "OI HIBARI WHAT DID YOU DO–" he was, however, cut off by the scenario before him; it was Hibari Kyoya wearing nothing but a towel; dripping wet; fresh from the shower.

The Italian's eyes wandered from Hibari's wet hair, down to his sexy facial features down to his manly yet feminine body build that did not fail to turn Gokudera on. Feeling his cheeks heat up and his pants tighten, he gasped and began stammering. However, no real words really came out.

Hibari sighed, "What do you want herbivore?" he asked, ruffling his hair dry with the towel that was formerly hanging down his neck.

Some sprinkles of water from Hibari's hair hit Gokudera and snapped him back to reality. Shaking the dirty thoughts away and hopefully losing the tightness in his pants, he stomped towards Hibari, supposedly challenging him in a fight, only to trip on his own shoelaces, that for plot development's sake suddenly and miraculously unraveled, which ended himself up to fall straight right into Hibari Kyoya's heavenly body.

'_H-Hibari's skin… i-it feels so smooth… s-so warm… s-so…' _Gokudera cut his own thoughts off and looked up, staring at Hibari in the eyes, _'…so beautiful… like an UFO.'_ his eyes glimmered as his cheeks heated up. Due to too much arousal, in the end, he passed out.

Hibari twitched, "…What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Shrugging, he laid the hardened Gokudera on his couch, not noticing the other's erection thus put on some boxers and pants, _'Stupid herbivores… they shouldn't be thinking about those their sexual frustrations in a crucial time such as this… hmph, what do I expect from weaklings.'_

* * *

**End of Moment 1 part 2: **_**Moment 1 part 3… up next!**_

* * *

_My gawsh… I'm so sorry about the stupidity of this part! I… somehow, I just can't find the right words as of the current moment. TT ~ TT So sorry to disappoint you…_

_Thanks for reading. OTL_

… _Hope you have an awesome day though… TT ~ TT_

_Ciao ciao._


End file.
